To Fall
by accioyana
Summary: What's the difference between falling for a redhead named Chloe and falling off from a skateboard? Nothing, because both can cause you pain yet both are thrilling and you love every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi awesome nerds, thank you in advanced for checking this fic out. Updates will be done as soon as I can. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are not mine.

* * *

><p>"I promise not to forget to lock the door." Chloe replied to the other end of the line.<p>

A gush of wind passed by Chloe as she was walking back to the apartment she's sharing with Aubrey, a girl on a skateboard was ahead of her.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Bree." Chloe said and paused for a moment.

"Alright, take care. Bye, Bree." Chloe locked her phone and tucked it in her back pocket, just as she was about to turn right, she heard a crash and a groan. Her eyes landed on a girl trying to get back up from the ground.

Chloe quickly made her way to the girl and help her stood up.

"I'm okay , I'm okay." The girl protested, backing away from Chloe.

The girl seem to have lost her balance once again, Chloe luckily caught the girl's arm and steadied her.

"You clearly are not," Chloe felt a sticky liquid trickling down the girl's hand. "You're bleeding. Come on."

"I'm fine, really," The girl tried to get away from Chloe once more, "I'll be fine."

"My apartment is literally a few strides away, at least let me clean it. I'm a pre-med student and I won't hurt you. Punch me in my baby maker if you get hurt or something."

Chloe guided the girl and reached the front of their apartment, she unlocked the door. "Can you walk straight?"

"Yeah."

Chloe flipped the switch of the lights, she can now clearly see the girl. She's wearing a blue plaid shirt, and underneath it is a black top. Chloe watched her black skinny jean and boot clad legs enter their door.

"We should clean that, come on." Chloe walked straight ahead and opened a door at the far end of the room, the girl caught glimpses of the interior of the apartment. The walls were mostly covered with tons of pictures and post-its.

Chloe hauled the girl inside their bathroom, and ran the tap of water. "Come here."

Chloe held the hand of the girl and she now has a clear view of the girl's face. She was taller than the girl, she placed the girl's hand under the tap and reached for a cloth in their bathroom cupboard, a sharp hiss came from the small girl.

"Sorry." Chloe apologized and their eyes met, Chloe was struck in awe by the girl's eyes. "Fuck she's beautiful." ran through her head, she watched as the girl's mouth moved, clearly saying something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said can I now punch you in your baby maker, that hurts."

Chloe checked the girl's wound, "Oh-ooh."

"What? I'll be fine, just hand me some bandages, then I'll be out."

"No," Chloe said, and left the girl in the bathroom, she came back with a pouch in hand. "Come sit here."

The smaller girl inspected her wound and scrunched her face. Chloe handed her some gauze pads she got from the medicine kit. "Here, apply pressure to your wound."

"Where are you going?" The girl asked as she watched Chloe go out of the bathroom door. She reached for some more gauze pads and added it on top of the other pad, the pads soaking as much blood as it can, and her wound seems to not stop bleeding.

Chloe came back with something in her hand; she approached the girl and placed a helmet on her head. "You need stitching. I'll get you to the infirmary."

The girl stood up and tried to remove the helmet, "I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor."

"That might get infected and it'll only get worse." Chloe opened the door and went out with her bike, she wore her own helmet, "Come on."

"No."

Chloe went back in and practically dragged the smaller girl. She closed the door behind. "You're going with me."

Chloe managed to get the girl go with her, the trip was a short one, the university infirmary wasn't that far from Chloe's apartment. Chloe stopped in front of the ER and told the girl to go in, "I'll just lock up, go ahead."

Chloe went inside and scanned the room for the girl, she spotted her sitting on one of the rows of plastic chairs which was positioned with the television in front.

Chloe lightly tapped the girl's shoulder, she can sense the girl's apprehension with just being inside the hospital. "Hey."

"Can I please just go back to my dorm?" She asked Chloe, she clearly didn't want to be here.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Chloe lead the girl to one of the available nurses, the smaller girl's hand was clasped on her wounded one. "Do you have your ID with you or your university health card?"

"Yeah, back pocket." The girl nodded her head at Chloe, silently giving her the permission to fish what she needed. Chloe smiled a little, offering some sort of comfort to the girl, she stood behind the girl and picked the girl's wallet, opened it and got what she was looking for.

"_Beca Mitchell" _Chloe silently read, "Come on, you'll be okay."

Beca nodded her head and followed Chloe.

It took them 20 minutes to be done with stitching Beca's hand, it would have been done quickly if Beca didn't freak out every time a syringe will come close to her skin. Chloe practically turned Beca's head away from looking just so the doctor would be able to inject the anesthesia.

The pair was silent as they walked outside, Chloe grabbed the other helmet and placed it on Beca, offering a smile as she wore her own. "Where do you stay?"

"Baker Hall." Beca replied.

Chloe felt the tiredness on the girl's voice, "Climb in."

The wind was hitting their faces as Chloe biked their way, the campus headlights giving them enough light to see the road. They reached Baker Hall in no time.

Chloe helped Beca climb off and removed the helmet from the girl's head.

"Thanks," Beca said. "For everything."

"You're welcome," Chloe said as she slipped the helmet on one of the bike's handle. "You take care now, okay?"

Beca smiled, "I will."

"Have a good night." Chloe bid.

She was about to go when she heard the girl, "Wait, I didn't get your name."

Chloe smiled and offered her hand, "Chloe, Chloe Beale."

Beca took Chloe's hand, "Beca, Beca Mitchell."

"Bye." Chloe's feet pushed the pedals of her bike, going back to her apartment.

"Bye." The wind caught Beca's goodbye to the redhead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, we were recently visited by a typhoon Glenda (Typhoon Rammasun). We weren't affected that much although our roof was almost blown off from our house, my heart goes out to my fellow Filipinos who received the damaged the typhoon caused and I hope wherever the typhoon is headed won't kill and damage that much. Be safe everyone! **

* * *

><p>Chloe pedaled her way back to their apartment, this was the reason why she wanted to become a doctor, to help people. All the way back, she was thinking as to where she first saw Beca, <em>"Activities Fair, maybe?" <em> Chloe slowed down and got off from her bike, she was near their apartment. She stopped and surveyed the place where Beca fell.

Chloe left her bike for a moment and searched for that deck with four wheels attached to it that made a certain brunette fall and receive 7 stitches a few minutes ago. Chloe spotted an upturned skateboard; she walked over it, and picked it up.

"22" cruiser." Chloe whispered to herself. She held in her hand a 22" blue pastel colored Penny skateboard, Chloe smiled to herself and picked her bike up, with the cruiser on her hand, she went straight to their apartment.

Chloe pulled out her keys from her pocket, she inserted the key and when she turned it, she realized she forgot to lock it when they headed out to the infirmary. "Aubrey's going to kill me."

True enough, Aubrey was standing in front of the door with her arms folded on her chest.

"I thought you were at a study session?" Chloe asked hoping to the a capella Gods that Aubrey will not chastise her for forgetting to lock the door, again.

"I was," Aubrey eyed her best friend, this wasn't the first time Chloe left their door unlocked, hell it wasn't the second, or fourth. She just didn't want anything bad to happen to Chloe, again. "But I forgot my book, so I have to go here and get it, only to find our door, unlocked."

"I'm really sorry, Bree," Chloe said as she placed her bike and the skateboard against the wall. "I had to go to the infirmary-"

"You what?" Aubrey quickly made her way to Chloe, and grabbed her shoulders, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"No, It wasn't me," Chloe laughed and began telling Aubrey what happened, from the girl falling off from her skateboard and to her thinking where she first saw her, "Do you think you know where I can find her?"

"We have a couple of freshmen in the Bellas, maybe they know her," Aubrey answered, "But that still doesn't explain why you left the door unlocked."

"I must've forgotten when we got out," Chloe looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Bree."

"Chloe," Aubrey squeezed Chloe's shoulders and looked her dead straight in the eyes, "You were almost shot because you forgot to lock the door that one time."

"It won't happen again," Chloe said, not only pertaining to her leaving the door unlocked, but also to her near death experience, and hugged her best friend, "I promise."

* * *

><p>"95.7 WBUJ," Beca said through the microphone. "Music for the independent mind."<p>

Beca checked her playlist, making sure the queue of songs will fit her remaining 30 minutes shift. Jesse, a movie buff guy, will do the night shift after her. Three songs later, Jesse came in, nodding her head towards Beca.

"Hey," Jesse sat down on one of the swiveling chairs, "There's a Chloe looking for you right out."

"Thanks," Beca stood up, "I'll be quick, I still have 20 minutes left."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Jesse said, "Your playlist is already set, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go, I got this."

"Thanks. Have good shift." Beca grabbed her bag and got out, she slowly closed the door of the booth and headed towards the studio's door, right out was redhead girl, her back facing the door. Just as Beca closed the door, the girl turned around.

"Hey," Chloe greeted, her smile reaching her eyes, "I'm not interrupting you or anything, am I?"

"No," Beca smiled back, "I just finished my shift, what's up?"

"I wanted to check up on you, how's your hand?"

"I have to clean it when I get back to my dorm, thank you again for yesterday."

"Don't mention it, I was also wondering if you wanted to uhhmm, grab a quick dinner?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"So how'd you find me?" Beca asked as they place their trays on the table and took a seat.<p>

"I have my ways." Chloe said and winked at the brunette.

"No, really," Beca took a sip of her drink, "How'd you find me?"

Chloe chuckled and told Beca that Fat Amy, a girl from the Bellas, was in the same Philosophy class as her, "She said she remembered you because you always have those headphones of yours wrapped on your neck."

"I think I was seated next to her last month." Beca remembered the girl who was telling her about the auditions for Barden Bellas. "She asked me if I would audition for some a capella group."

"Why didn't you audition?" Chloe asked, intrigued if Beca wanted to join.

Beca shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think a capella's for me, I don't even sing."

"Actually," Chloe began, "I'm a Barden Bella."

"Are you the Captain?"

"No, my best friend, Aubrey is," Chloe took a sip of her drink and said, "I'm just the co-captain, hopefully we win this year. This is our last year here in Barden, Aubrey and I, I mean. "

Something clicked inside Beca's head, yesterday wasn't the first time she saw Chloe, it was just last month that Chloe set foot inside the radio station.

"Yesterday wasn't our first meeting!" Beca said too enthusiastically, "You and a blonde tall girl came to the radio station last month to tell about some audition, now that I think about it, it was your a capella group audition."

Chloe's eyes bulged and she whispered, "Oh my God."

"That was the day someone knocked out a shelf of vinyl that I had to arrange, again, after my shift," Beca thought of that day once more, remembering the redhead, "I wasn't sure if you were drunk that time, but you kept on giggling and slurring some words when you went on air."

"Oh my God," Chloe hid her face behind her hands, "If there're any aliens out there, this is the right time to abduct someone, please abduct me."

Chloe heard Beca's chuckle and removed her hands from her face, her cheeks were tainted pink.

"I'm so sorry for knocking those records," Chloe apologized and explained, that night came crashing back to her mind, "I honestly don't remember why I was drunk that day, the only thing I can remember was Aubrey hauling me to the radio station and she handed me those cards that I should say to tell about the auditions."

"Classes had just begun and you were already drinking like finals were over."

"I know, I'm such a bad influence." Chloe joked.

The pair went on with exchanging stories, it was mostly Chloe's but Beca was eager to share something of hers. After eating, they left the table and continued their stories out in the night. They were nearing Chloe's apartment when Chloe remembered something.

"I have something to give you, stay here." Chloe ran to their door and unlocked it, taking the skateboard she readily placed against the wall near the door, she hid it behind her back when she went back to where Beca was left standing.

"Here you go." Chloe produced a skateboard from her back and handed it to the brunette with a smile on her face that reached her eyes.

"Thanks!" Beca took it and examined her board, "I was going to look for it, I didn't have the luxury to do so this morning."

"Check your wheels." Chloe ordered, her big smile still intact on her face.

Beca turned her board and checked the wheels, it was new, Beca then placed a finger on one of the wheels and turned it, the wheel glowed a red color.

"You changed my wheels!" Beca exclaimed, "These LED Wheels cost around 30 bucks, I should pay you for this."

"You don't have to, I still have another set in my closet gathering all the dust it can."

"You skate?"

"Not exactly," Chloe answered and checked her wrist watch, "Maybe we can grab lunch or something some other time so I can tell you that story."

"I'd like that." Beca said and smiled at the redhead.

"So this is me, you take care."

"You too, see you around."

Chloe walked back to their apartment and with a final wave, turned inside and locked the door. Beca took a last look at her skateboard, and smiled to herself. She placed her skateboard down on the asphalt and skated her way back to her dorm, all the way back, she was thinking as to how she felt a sudden comfort with just being with the redhead.

Reaching her dorm, all she can think was the next lunch or dinner with Chloe, which was hopefully, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey and Chloe were silent, they just got back from the mixer, and their performance was a disaster. The air between the two was heavy, Chloe kept fidgeting on her spot, Aubrey on the other hand was still, and her eyes were glued to the wall.

"Bree," Chloe faced her best friend, "It wasn't that bad."

Aubrey broke from the staring contest she had with the wall, "It's not that." Aubrey sighed.

"Then what?" Chloe's face was written with confusion, "The last time you're like this was when-"Chloe stopped herself, the last time Aubrey was like that was when she almost got herself killed.

"Why didn't you immediately tell me about your nodes?" Aubrey stood up and faced the redhead, "I'm your best friend!"

Chloe was taken aback; she didn't expect her best friend to react like this.

"I-I," Chloe stammered.

"When were you going to tell me?" Aubrey's voice rose a little, "When I'm already pushing you to your limits and make it worse than it is?"

Chloe folded her arms, "In my defense, I only found out about it this morning, and, I was going to tell you, I swear! But with the mixer, I just didn't have the heart to let you down."

Aubrey shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like this."

Chloe let out a sigh and gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Aubrey engulfed the redhead into a hug, "What's your plan?"

Chloe tightened her grip for a second and then extracted herself from the blonde, "I don't know, maybe I'll wait for Spring Break to have it treated."

"I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know," Chloe smiled at her best friend, "And we're going to win the ICCA this year."

Aubrey let out a groan, "I sure hope we'll get our shit together."

"Come on, let's have dinner. My treat."

It was around 7 in the evening when the duo headed back to their apartment, Aubrey caught up with her study group halfway which lead to Chloe going back on her own.

Chloe was just about to lock the door when someone knocked on it, she opened the door and a brunette sporting a v-neck tee and skinny jeans was revealed.

"Hey!" Chloe's smile would definitely compete with Mount Olympus as she saw the brunette, "I'm so sorry with the lunch plan."

"That's okay," Beca replied as Chloe lead her inside the apartment, "Uhmmm, I have a favor to ask."

"What's up?" Chloe can't explain it, but her spirit's way over the moon right now, there's something about the mere presence of the brunette that made her, elated.

"Canyougototheinfirmarywithme." Beca breathed.

"Slow down, Beca." Chloe laughed at the nervousness of the smaller girl.

Beca took a deep breath before she repeated, "Can you go to the infirmary with me? I'm due to have my stitches removed."

"Of course!" Chloe's response might have been too enthusiastic as she saw the perplexed look of the brunette, "I mean, sure, come on."

Beca sighed of relief and offered a smile to the redhead, "Thanks."

"Is it okay if we just walk?"

"Yeah, sure."

Chloe locked the door behind them and messaged Aubrey where she's headed and who she's with, she didn't want to worry the blonde if she's met with an empty apartment on her way back.

"How are you?" Chloe noted that there weren't many students out as she asked Beca.

"Aside from the impending doom that I'm going back to the hospital," Beca's voice was laced with fear, but she hid it very well, "Same old, same old. You?"

"Our performance sucked at the SBT Mixer," Chloe said as she folded her arms to her chest, "And I found about something that can totally ruin my dream."

"Do you mind if I ask what it was?"

Chloe shook her head, "Not at all."

Beca didn't know why but with the two times she's been with Chloe, the girl seemed to have an effect on her, a positive one, that she's safe when she's with the Redhead.

"I just found out this morning that I have nodes." Chloe looked at Beca to see her reaction; the smaller girl's brow was raised.

"What are nodes?" Beca asked.

"Uh, they're vocal nodules. Basically, it's the rubbing together of your vocal cords at above average rate without proper lubrication. "

"Isn't that painful?" Beca's face was written with worry, and confusion, "Why would you keep performing?"

As the pair was nearing the infirmary, Chloe's look was distant; her gaze was fixated on everything and nothing at the same time.

She stopped walking and smiled sadly at the brunette beside her, "Because I love it. It's the only thing that I know I really do well in, that I don't have to think about, like it comes naturally."

Beca's expression softened, she knew what Chloe was talking about.

"And it's the only thing that makes me, me." Chloe added as they entered the infirmary.

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys, I am so sorry if this was a short update but I promise I'm not going to abandon this (so as to my other multi-fic, Reaunited?). Uni is just really sucking the life out of me and I swear you will have your updates, soon, probably when my semester ends *cries at the thought of possibly failing all of my subjects because everything is piling up and I just want to sleep and be happy for once*

Okay so there you have it folks, I'm rambling in a chapter of my story. I'm so sorry for that, but thank you, thank you for still keeping up with my stories, and me. Take care, awesome nerds!


End file.
